Internado Konoha
by LaylaEculiffe-sama
Summary: Un colegio privado al cual asisten solamente los hijos de los empresarios más ricos. Pero a pesar de ser un colegio privado los alumnos son adolescentes rebeldes pero sobre todos los salones destaca uno el salón 1A donde dos son que dirigen a todo este grupo. La llegada de una nueva alumna cambiara todo ¿Podrán seguir guardando sus secretos? ¿El pasado afectara su presente?


Estaba acostada en mi cama tan cómoda hace poco llegamos a la ciudad de Konoha solo para que yo asistiera a un internado, sólo por un maldito internado había dejado mi vida en extranjero para venir a estudiar, al escuchar el despertador estiro mi brazo y lo apago, quito las sábanas lilas que estaban encima de mi cuerpo y salgo de la cama llego hasta mi baño y me encierro, afuera del cuarto escucho mucho ruido ya sé que está pasando, me quitó la ropa y la dejo en el suelo del baño entro a la regadera y abro la llave.

 **\- Mierda-**

El agua sale demasiado fría hasta que me doy cuenta que habría mal la llave abro la otra para que se equilibré la temperatura dejo que me empape el cabello y el cuerpo después de un rato salgo y voy a mi espejo lavo mis dientes y me enredo en mi bata color violeta y salgo soltando un suspiro, camino hacia mi armario y me pongo lo primero que veo mejor dicho lo que hay ya que toda mi ropa esta empacada, me pongo un pantalón negro que me queda ajustado a las caderas y me pongo una blusa roja que me queda algo ajustada en el busto, me pongo unas botas negras, siempre me ha gustado el negro, término de vestirme, peinarme y me pongo el collar que me regalo mi madre y mi padre por mi cumpleaños dos años antes de que ella muriera me largo.

Sin daré me cuenta me encuentro en la entrada del instituto no siento nervios, miedo, ansiedad, tristeza absolutamente nada es de lo más normal el año está ya comenzado así que solamente estoy yo en la entrada junto con mi chofer y Ko que es mi guardaespaldas, veo que alguien se acerca.

 **\- Buenos días ¿usted debe ser la señorita Hyuuga? La estábamos esperando adelante-** dice mientras se hace a un lado y me deja avanzar.

 **-Buenos días soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga ¿pero quién es usted no la conozco?-** digo mientras caminó delante de ella, detrás de mi entran Ko y mi chofer.

 **\- ah, yo soy Shizune soy la secretaria de la directora te mostrare el internado y ya después la directora te asignará tu habitación después te llevare con la directora y así te dirá tu salón-** dice caminando alegre o emocionada esperando mi respuesta.

 **\- De acuerdo, la sigo-** digo para que comience a guiarme.

Recorrimos media escuela y pude ver: un auditorio, una alberca según lo que dijo la secretaria es solo para el equipo de natación, una cancha de basquetbol y otra de fútbol.

Continúe caminando hasta que vi cuatro edificios del lado izquierdo según entendí dos de ellos era donde se toman las clases, pero lo que me sorprendió es que del lado derecho se encontraban solo dos edificio más grandes que los otros estábamos un poco lejos pero me di cuenta que tenía todo lo anterior solo que mejor había: una auditorio más grande, una alberca techada, 2 canchas de basquetbol, 2 de tenis y otras 2 de fútbol, pero aun así todo era mucho mejor a simple vista se veía que hacían diferencias entre los que usaban el mejor espacio y quienes no, ha otra escuela elitista de mierda.

 **-Porque esos edificios está separados de los otros? -** La secretaria se detuvo y me miro para después ver hacia donde yo lo hacia.

 **-Ah! Eso no tiene importancia-** esa respuesta no me complació en nada y por la mirada que le dirija parece que lo entendió.

 **-Después sabrás de que se trata-** se puso nerviosa y siguió caminando, sentí a Ko detenerse detrás de mi.

 **-Hinata-sama quiere que investigue de que se trata? -** ha casi lo olvido que no tengo que ser tan evidente porque ante cualquier gesto siempre Ko salta y consigue lo que yo quiero.

 **-No Ko, ya escuchaste después lo sabré, de alguna u otra manera-** continuamos caminado detrás de la pelinegra.

La Secretaria me dijo que 2 de los edificios eran los dormitorios, son dos edificios bastante grandes uno pertenece a las mujeres otro a los hombre, ha como si eso fuera suficiente, entramos a el dormitorio de las mujeres de lado izquierdo, todas las puertas tenían su número en una placa plateada, escucho la voz de la secretaria Shizune creo que es su nombre.

 **-Bien ya sabes cuál es el edificio de las mujeres, ahora acompáñame a la oficina de la directora para que te designe a que habitación y a que salón asistirás-** dijo mirándome y después caminando.

 **-Muy bien la sigo-** caminamos hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera ja la típica puerta de la dirección algo me dice que la veré muy a menudo.

Recibimos un adelante y cruzamos la puerta me imaginaba a un viejito amargado sentado leyendo su periódico, con lentes y un cabello muy canoso pero nada de eso vi detrás del escritorio, me encontré con una mujer rubia de ojos color miel piel blanca y un par de pechos enormes mirando unos documentos ni siquiera me mira.

 **-Buenos días directora Tsunade ella es la nueva alumna Hinata Hyuuga-** veo que reacciona en cuanto escucha mi apellido levanta la cara y veo la sorpresa en su mirada.

 **-Buenos días, Hinata Hyuuga mucho gusto-** digo mientras entro más en la habitación y me siento frente al escritorio sin esperar más, levanto la mirada y espero que me vea impresionada, pero tal parece que es lo esperaba, veo como aparece una pequeña sonrisa burlesca en su rostro, hump algo me dice que esta vieja no es un hueso muy duro de roer.

 **-El gusto es mío por tener a la heredera Hyuuga en mi escuela, mi nombre es Tsunade Senju -** dijo mientras se sentaba, y hay estaba de nuevo "La Heredera Hyuuga" ese nombre que me da inmunidad y privilegios a donde sea que valla, veo que me mira como si me examinara tratando de descubrir como soy y crearse un perfil de mi como odio eso, pero es lo mejor dejarlos creer lo que ellos quieran.

 **-Gracias Tunade, pero estoy algo cansada después de ver casi media escue-** fui interrumpida por la directora.

 **-Como que viste media escuela? si la que te iba a enseñar era yo y Kurenai-** dijo mientras veía a la peli negra la cual comenzó a temblar.

 **-A mí solamente me dijeron que usted me diría cual sería mi dormitorio y mi salón de clases, la verdad estoy cansada así que dese prisa-** la mirada que me dirijo la directora no me intimido, mi padre siempre ha dicho que los Hyuuga decimos más con la mirada que con las palabras y que nuestra mirada intimida y al parecer es verdad porque después de un rato a quien la directora mataba con la mirada era a la pobre secretaria.

 **-Shizune, ella va a la zona ESTE no a la OESTE-** Que mierda con esto no entiendo que Este u Oeste.

- **Lo siento Tsunade-sama, yo pensé que ella era una alumna norm-** se vio interrumpida por un estridente grito.

 **-Shizune!, Trae a Kurenai!-** Grito la rubia de grandes pechos mientras la pelinegra espantada por el grito se giraba para abrir la puerta pero esta fue abierta antes de que la secretaria siquiera la tocara empujando a la pelinegra contra el suelo.

 **-Me llamo Tusnade-sama-** Una bella pelinegra de ojos rojos entro por la puerta ignorando totalmente a la pelinegra que se encontraba en el suelo.

 **-Si Kurenai, ella es Hinata HYUUGA-** dijo viendo a la pelinegra que aún se encontraba en el suelo con una mano sobre su nariz.

 **-Entiendo Tsunade-sama ella va a la zona este, por favor acompáñeme Hyuuga-sama-** me dijo la Pelinegra de ojos rojos.

No entendía que mierda pasaba hay, solo media hora y ya me quiero largar de aquí, solté un bufido y me puse de pie al mal tiempo darle prisa y puede ser que pueda descansar.

 **-En un momento las alcanzo Kurenai, Hinata, tengo algo que hacer-** mire a la directora y vi como intentaba matar a la pelinegra con la mirada la cual aún se sobaba la nariz, de que hay gente patética lo hay.

 **-Como ordene Tsunade-sama, Hyuuga-sama sígame-** Kurenai y yo nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de la dirección y la pobre secretaria veía a Kurenai como si la quisiera matar hay mismo, nah solamente esta celosa.

Salimos del despacho de la directora y en cuanto cerré la puerta empecé a escuchar gritos y sollozos muy fuertes, esa rubia está loca, eso me agrada.

 **-Y bien? -** dije poniéndome a un lado de Kurenai la cual seguía mirando al frente salimos del edificio y nos dirigimos a la zona este.

– **Cuanto más debo fingir que no te conozco eh Kurenai-sen-sei?**

 **-No has cambiado nada Hinata** \- dijo deteniéndose delante de mí con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.


End file.
